The objectives of the research are threefold: (1) to determine the direct effects, if any, of four family-building variables -- marital status, marital duration, number of children and presence of a preschool age child in the family -- on the process of women's socioeconomic achievement; (2) to determine the indirect effects, if any, of the aforementioned family-building variables via effect on graduate education for women's socioeconomic achievement; and (3) to document the process of stratification for white, native American, women college graduates. A secondary analysis of longitudinal data on a sub-set of respondents to the National Opinion Research Center's College Careers Study, 1961-1968 (N estimated 2,400) is to be conducted.